


Caring with Love

by NeverSilent



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Caring, English, F/F, Love, One Shot, Sickfic, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSilent/pseuds/NeverSilent
Summary: A Short Sickfic about Hedvig Lindahl and Pia Sundhage.Partly Swedish





	Caring with Love

It was a normal day and just like every other day,one of the players of the Swedish women's national team went down to eat their breakfast.  
One thing that wasn't normal though,was that this morning no one sang,no happy Swedish songs,no shower running,nothing.  
Except a weak cough.  
The second thing was,that the door wasn't locked.  
Hedvig was on her way downstairs and stopped at the door,she wouldn't admit it,but she loved the voice of her coach,Pia Sundhage.  
That today no one sang,made her sad,but it concerned her more when she heard a cough.  
She opened the door.  
Pia lay in bed,in the clothes from yesterday ,her pyjamas lay on the chair.  
Her guitar stood in the corner,she seemed to be asleep,but her small coughs and sniffing could be heard.  
"Pia?"  
She looked at Hedvig and sighed.  
"Vad händer?"  
Her voice sounded strained and it broke the goalkeeper's heart.  
She touched her coach's forehead,it was warm and her reddened cheeks told Hedvig that Pia had a fever.  
"Du stackars, har du ont?"  
The woman just blinked weakly.  
"Kom älskling Jag byter dina kläder..."  
Hedvig carefully pulled down Pia's pants and put the pyjamas on her,softly caressing her while doing so.  
Pia seemed to enjoy it,sighing at the touches,but even as she lay in her pyjamas with a wet cloth on her head,she wouldn't Sleep.  
"Vacker,varför sover du inte?"  
"Jag älskar dig för mycket."  
It was just a whisper but Hedvig heard it and knew what to do now.  
She lay down beside her coach,who directly cuddled into her and lay her head on her chest.  
Hedvig softly kissed her warm head and stroked her shoulder.  
"Jag älskar dig..."  
Pia had a small smile on her face and slowly fell asleep,while Hedvig kissed her head and caresssed her back.  
The last thing Pia felt were Hedvig's finger tracing her contures.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any language mistakes.  
> I'd be happy to hear your opinion on my Oneshot:)


End file.
